


Productive Exhaustion

by Kika988



Series: Keithtober/Smoochtober [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Season 7, Prompt: surprise kiss, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: Keith stared at the open doorway, eyes wide, for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a few seconds. He was just starting to wonder if he'd imagined the whole thing when Shiro suddenly reappeared in the doorway, skidding to a stop as if he'd come running back. He was flushed, and looked almost scared, but he'd never been one to let that stop him.





	Productive Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This month I’m swinging between Keithtober and Smoochtober, and this is the first one I’m doing from the Smoochtober list — surprise kiss! Because these boys need more nice surprises in their lives.

Keith didn't even remember deciding to fall asleep, but it must have happened without his permission, because when he opened his eyes, it was decidedly darker than when he last remembered being awake. The shades had been drawn over the window of his hospital room, but no sunlight peeked around the drapes, and the lights in the room had been dimmed at some point. 

 

Shiro was in a chair pulled up close to Keith's bedside, leaning forward onto the bed, sound asleep with his head cushioned on his left arm next to Keith's hip. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned and his hair a little disheveled, and Keith couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

 

Krolia and Kolivan had been here earlier, but they must have left at some point while he was asleep -- and judging by the blanket draped over Shiro's shoulders, after  _ he _ had fallen asleep as well. The sight warmed Keith; he knew his mom had a soft spot for Shiro, and it was nice to see that in action.

 

He lifted his arm, ignoring the twinge of pain the movement caused in his shoulder, and gently threaded his fingers through Shiro's hair. He wasn't entirely sure what  _ Shiro _ thought of the new hair color, but Keith thought it suited him, softened him a little. 

 

"Hey," Keith said softly, not wanting to startle his friend. "Shiro, wake up." Shiro stirred slowly, Keith's hand falling away as he lifted his head. 

 

"Hmm?" He blinked blearily up at Keith, an expression of confusion creasing his brow. "Keith?" 

 

"Yeah, it's me." Keith couldn't help but smile at Shiro's tired confusion; the Garrison and Coalition had been working him into the ground recently, not to mention the time he was putting in getting the Atlas ready for any future travel and battles, so it was no surprise that he was exhausted. And yet despite that, he still spent every hour he could spare here, with Keith. "You should go get some sleep in a real bed," Keith said pointedly. "You're gonna kill your back sleeping like that." 

 

Shiro grunted out something that might have been agreement. 

 

"Mmkay." He stood, and Keith couldn't help but wince at the sound of his back popping as he straightened. He didn't look entirely awake, but Keith figured he could make it back to his room alright. 

 

"See you tomorrow," Keith said, smiling a little as Shiro steadied himself on the edge of the bed, a little off-balance in his half-asleep state. Shiro returned the smile, soft and fond, and leaned in unexpectedly close. 

 

"See you then," he replied, the words almost slurred, before he continued leaning in, dropping a kiss, light and soft, on Keith's lips. It was casual, quick, as if he did it every day. He didn't even pause before straightening and heading out the door, his gait sleepy and a little uneven. 

 

Keith stared at the open doorway, eyes wide, for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a few seconds. He was just starting to wonder if he'd imagined the whole thing when Shiro suddenly reappeared in the doorway, skidding to a stop as if he'd come running back. He was flushed, and looked almost scared, but he'd never been one to let that stop him. 

 

"Did I just kiss you?" 

 

Keith nodded slowly. "Yeah. You did." 

 

Shiro took two steps into the room. "I'm-" He paused, taking in Keith's expression for a moment before starting again. "Should I apologize for that?" he asked carefully. 

 

Keith pressed his lips into a thin line, considering. He'd been aware of the tension growing between him and Shiro for a while now -- how could he not be? -- but he hadn't really thought through how, or if, he'd ever go about addressing it. He was good at throwing himself at problems with fists and knives and giant cats with lasers, but when it was emotions involved, it was harder. Especially when those emotions stood the chance of wrecking the best friendship he's ever had if things went wrong. 

 

But there was Shiro, tense and waiting and utterly vulnerable. He was trusting Keith, and when had Keith ever failed to trust him in return?

 

"Not unless you don't plan on doing it again," Keith finally replied, meeting Shiro's eyes evenly. 

 

Shiro took the last few steps to Keith's bedside, his lips spreading in a wide smile as he approached. 

 

"I'm happy to kiss you as often as you'll let me," Shiro replied, all the sleep gone from his voice as he leaned in to press his lips to Keith's once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @B1ackPa1adins to love on Sheith with me!


End file.
